


Judge

by seashore_azure



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure
Summary: 末日後，百廢待興。人類，又從中獲得什麼？失去什麼？





	Judge

　　世界尚未毀滅。

　　這是，Harry醒來的第一個想法。第二個即是：老天，這是什麼鬼地方？會這麼想實在不能怪他，畢竟沒人認為一頂半透明的帳篷即是自己的病房。

　　透過那片隔絕他人的透明塑膠膜，Harry望見一間牆壁仍有燻黑痕跡的房間，數名身著白衣的人員四處奔走，相互吶喊聽不清的語句。

　　忽地，一道亮紅色的血濺到帳篷上，蜿蜒出噁心的景象。Harry偏頭看了許久，混亂的腦海總算回憶起正確的字眼──急救。再花了幾秒，他才意會到自己從槍擊中活下來，生命暫無危險。

　　等到急救結束後，才有人發覺一旁這名到院前死亡，但電擊搶救成功的無名氏恢復了意識。面露疲憊的護士強打起精神，以簡單的紙筆詢問一堆除性別外其他大多虛假的資訊。不幸的是，在插了管，大半臉又被紗布遮蓋的狀況下，Harry真的、真的展現不出半點紳士風度。

　　末了，還簡短告知Harry最想知道的消息──現下時日（教堂血案後兩星期）與目前所在的地點、他的狀況（顏面與頭部骨折，剛開完刀）與身上那些管路的用途。至於為什麼把他放在這兒而不是病房或加護單位，只能說，神經波損壞的不只是人，還有身旁許多物品。

　　氧氣爆炸。Harry後來才知道，整棟醫院只剩下一到二樓勉強堪用，剩下的全被火噬，所以他也理所當然被留置在急診室裡一個角落，安生過日。

　　略過時不時會發生在眼前的急救，Harry的住院日子只能用冷清來形容，沒有人探望他，也沒有人盤問任何有關教堂的血案，他沒有被拘留也沒有被限制自由，待身上管路一一拔除後，他甚至能自個推著輪椅到附近的商店買報紙。

　　火災是Valentine留給此地最麻煩的副作用，隨著Harry每天推著輪椅到處溜搭的半徑增加而逐漸顯現，其中之一便是警察局的證物室──警官用打火機和汽油混搭出的傑作，恰巧讓他避開多筆一級謀殺的罪刑。

　　Harry沒有主動跟外界聯繫，目前來看，他繼續當不幸被波及的可憐蟲比當謀殺犯好得多，沒人在乎也沒人注意。

　　偶爾Harry會望向天空的一角，困惑現下的局勢與多條生命的生死。

　　是啊，世界留存下來了，但是用怎樣的代價？當天的報紙沒有任何線索，往後幾日也是。

　　想到這，Harry不得不勾起自嘲般的微笑，接手者（不管那是誰），一如往常的，也接收他糟糕又自豪的習慣，將所有痕跡抹滅得一乾二淨，只留無數問號停留在每一個人的心裡，等事過境遷後，這些問號也將被世人遺忘。

　　等腳步不再虛浮，也無需他人攙扶後，Harry換上偷來的大衣，從醫院裡消失了，留下一個問號。一如他搭上公車後，駕駛員聊勝於無問他的那句。

　　「先生，你打算往哪去？」

　　簡短的，Harry回應：「回家。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　世界，毀於槍擊之下。

　　視野劃過的銀光、震耳欲聾的槍響、吶喊混合血與汗水的味道，構築出他所處的新天地。混亂與瘋狂是人們手中的槍與劍，外貌不過是掩人眼目的假象，幻化出安全的虛影。

　　V-Day後，百廢待興，空出來的高位讓人垂涎不止，為了爭奪而流下的血腥更人深覺也許Valentine所做的，不一定是件壞事。

　　火焰與海洋灌洗這片土地，盤據在此的人們則回以血腥，滋潤乾枯的大地。晨光微弱，透過半腐蝕的鐵皮屋窗口，照耀夜晚的一角。

　　噓、仔細聽，早晨的涼風混著低沉且模糊的轟鳴，幾隻被驚擾的飛鳥紛紛離開此地，渴望躲避藏在黑夜中的怪物。可藏在黑夜裡的向來不止是怪物，人類也是其愛好者之一。

　　血濺，染紅粗糙的水泥地板，蜿蜒曲折的痕跡，宛如蛇影。破風之聲，利斧劃開黑夜的擁抱，勾畫出一道亮眼的銀，以尖鳴作為終局。懸吊在半空中的重物晃了晃，暗影從上一躍而下，穩穩落在地上，寂靜無聲。

　　有人在怒罵，有人在質疑，他們都在尋找原因，是什麼東西潛入他們貴重的倉庫盜走那一份藏著暗碼的資訊？數秒後，那『東西』化為實體，悄然入侵，手起刀落間，暗血再度浸潤大地。

　　隨著人體倒地的悶聲，恐懼的槍響幾乎同時響起，沒什麼準頭，但攻擊性仍存，致死率也是。惟黑暗的回應近乎無聲。

　　暗影乍現，子彈打在上頭，除火花外，劃不開任何破損。

　　兩方僵持間，槍膛忽然響起空洞的脆鳴，沒子彈了。那人慌張的找尋躲藏之地，卻聽一聲嘲弄的笑語。

　　「該我了。」

　　瞬間，槍鳴震耳。

　　有人倒下了，而黑暗，成為唯一站著的活物。

　　收起雨傘，Galahad望著自身造成的血海，面容沒有勝利的喜悅，也沒有單純的厭惡，他神情茫然，目光飄移，似在尋找另一道身影。可黑暗中只迴響他自身的呼吸，沒有他人，也沒有虛妄的空間。通訊器傳來低鳴，輕靠在地的傘尖不慎劃出一道扭曲的弧線。

　　【處理好了？】

　　調整好呼吸，Galahad重新拾起溫雅的表情，他邊拉整袖口邊往外頭走去，他早準備好交通工具。「正等你呢，Lancelot。」

　　【炫耀。】

　　Galahad不用想也知道Lancelot翻了個白眼。

　　【十分鐘後見。】

　　聽著邀約，Galahad故做思考了幾秒鐘：「也許十五分鐘？」

　　【最多二十。】阻止同伴可能更加離譜的遲到宣言，Lancelot立刻離線。

　　跨上越野機車，Galahad再度咧開笑容，神情宛如半年前那名開著偷來的名車對警方撒野的男孩，但也只是瞬間的事。「總不能讓女士久等。」像對自己叮嚀般，他飛快駛離現場。

　　接下來的路途，Galahad沒有遇見槍手，更沒有後續的追逐，他下了狠手，確保無人有餘力如此。而在會合點等待的Lancelot也似乎沒遇到什麼阻礙，她跨坐在自己那部機車上，毫不意外同伴的安然前來。

　　宛如另一個人般。看見Galahad的瞬間這句話飄過Lancelot腦海，她硬將其抹去因此憂慮的心緒，他不會也不願接受如此對待。「平靜的旅途？」

　　「你說呢？」無視繚繞在身上的血腥味，Galahad咧嘴而笑：「我等不及離開這裡了。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　輕快且紛亂的腳步，分離與交會的路徑，人們交談即將發生的旅途以及期待已久的休息，歡愉的音律與另一種純粹洽公的紛忙形成奇特的分流。有人安靜的等待，也有人焦慮的張望，可這些終究會停留在海關，等待一項又一項的檢查，尋求離開或是進入的准許。

　　荷槍實彈的守衛不時在廊道間巡邏，訓練有素的獵犬如影隨形。Harry待在排隊的人群裡，任由身旁的笑語和焦慮層層包裹，將他保護在另一個與往常相比更加平凡且安全的世界。他並不常經由正規的海關進出（沒辦法，工作使然），但也不排斥如此漫長的等待，在正常的世界裡沒有人會在乎他這麼一個面露病色的男性。特別在V-Day後，這類型的人似乎化為一種世界級的難民，身旁的人或多或少都會溫和的禮遇，好似他們在那天失去了什麼無法挽回之物。可是，這場災難中，又有誰不是受害者？

　　沒有隨身行李，Harry收好偽造精美的護照後便往出口走去，在踏入英國領土的瞬間，至少是零點幾秒，他放任自己去想像，一抹被點亮的笑容，帶點無辜，沒有往常的狡詐與防備，而是毫無心機、全心全意的信任。差那麼一點，對方的名字就脫出於口，可他終究還是放下這不該存在的幻想，因現實總是冰冷，讓他倍感倦意。

　　象徵離去的電動門在百尺之外不停開闔，人們進出，未曾停駐腳步，Harry卻停下了，為那名坐在塑膠椅上的接機者，一名許久不見的老友。

　　「只有你一個？」Harry沒打算使用如此調侃的語調，但他還是用了，並為對方明顯放鬆的反應露出些許微笑。

　　Merlin以一種天生就該存在此地的氣度坐在塑膠椅上，他收起平板，目光毫不掩飾的打量瘦一大圈，額際還多了道疤痕的老友。良久才用暗含諷刺的安撫語調回應：「別擔心，你偽裝得很好。」那份護照大概只有他知道是假的，而且還是看到出入境名單才發現這一件事，用彼此的本名做為安全性護照實在是件很令人煩心的舉止。

　　見Harry略挑眉，話鋒一轉，Merlin又道：「還是說，比起老友，你更希望是一隻打回原型的小狗過來？」

　　Harry睨了Merlin一眼，目光萬般複雜，彷彿千言萬語又彷彿一句『媽的，這麼久不見不關心我就算了，還直戳我痛腳』的埋怨惡語。「如果可以，那隻小狗還是保持現狀就好。」略去Merlin將Eggsy形容成小狗的調侃不談，Harry暫時不想跟Eggsy見面。他還沒準備好。

　　Merlin意會，立刻站起身，順道將放在一旁椅子上的大衣遞給Harry。「穿著吧，這裡比肯塔基州冷多了。」即使Harry的復原狀況已經好到能讓他自動出院又混到一張假護照回國，Merlin還是不想任由對方曝露在倫敦的寒雨之下，天知道Harry除了那道明顯的傷疤外還傷到什麼地方。「如果你不介意，要不要先到我那休息？」

　　Harry套上大衣前就認出這件是他留在家中的冬衣。「你們回收我的房子了？」跟著Merlin的腳步，電動門打開的霎那，冷風迎面而來，吹得Harry下意識縮起身子。

　　「對外是。」打開等候以久的計程車車門，Merlin偏頭：「對內……這麼說吧，小狗對霸占你的東西這件事頗有其母風範。」意為──唉、Merlin實在不想提那些透過監視器看見的畫面，故點到為止。

　　Harry似乎懂了，又似乎沒懂，依Merlin的觀察，對方似乎打算把任何跟Eggsy有關的事看也不看的打包到同個箱子裡，等到世界末日或是彌賽亞降臨那天再做處理。

　　「牠很在乎你。」

　　「我知道。」言盡於此，Harry不打算深談：「裁縫店的狀況如何？據我所知，最近發生許多火災。」

　　「比起各處壯烈的煙火，我們只經歷一、兩場小意外，不值一提。」Merlin坐到Harry身旁，示意司機啟程。「相關事件的報告全放在你桌上，Arthur。」

　　Harry這才以隱約的挑眉，實質卻是訝然無比的神情瞪向一旁彷彿有狐狸尾巴在搖的Merlin。「法律上來說，我死了。」再者，他也不是Arthur，向來不是。

　　Merlin完全不買帳：「死人不會介意幫朋友看幾份文件吧？」

　　想起Kingsman災難時期的特別規章，Harry毫不客氣的將職責丟了回去。「你才是Arthur。」

　　「我只是『代理』。」Merlin理直氣壯的反駁，目光沒離開過手中的平板。「我光看到那些東西就頭疼，你也明白我頭疼了就只會想去折磨身旁的特務。」

　　Harry冷哼一聲。是啊，Merlin這項缺點可是相當著名的，著名到絕大部分的騎士看到他能閃就閃，巴不得對方的目光不要落到自己身上。

　　眼見Harry還是沒反應，Merlin丟出最後一張牌。「而現下待在總部裡只有兩個，輪來輪去總有天其中一個會過勞死。」至於死的是哪一個，他真的沒有意有所指的暗示會是Eggsy。

　　深知Merlin整人手段之高（連King都離他特別遠，整多了總會怕），一方面擔心Eggsy的安危，一方面『明知前方有坑還自願跳下去』這件事實在太蠢，卻不得不乖乖跳下去的Harry暗自翻個白眼，硬吞下口出穢言這個極為有可能成真的選項。太有違禮節。

　　咬牙切齒的，Harry詢問：「只有幾份？」

　　Merlin微笑：「也許比幾份再多了點。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　重低音的吵雜樂音化做無形的屏障，旋繞在這處燈光隱約，只靠些許鏡面和彩色玻璃反射的牆面，映照出無數鮮活的生命。冰冷如北地的空調並未影響這些交纏的肢體，酷寒對他們來說彷彿解脫的赦令，讓人們終於可以隨心所欲的碰觸，以最原始的感官收集彼此的資訊。

　　喝著嗆口的多色調酒，卸去一身完美西裝的Eggsy在人群裡晃蕩，與其他人不同，他沒有特定的目標，也沒有獨處的計畫，他只想在安全的偽裝下放鬆，徹底把不想討論的事丟在人群間，用金錢買來的歡快洗去充斥四肢百骸的虛無。

　　『留點位置給Eggsy，Galahad。』

　　稍早，Roxy離開前抓著Eggsy的手臂，叮嚀般的低語。

　　這話，落在他心裡，轉了轉，早該隨風消逝，卻不知怎麼的，像塊巨石堵在胸口，煩悶無比卻又不能隨地丟棄。

　　Roxy是真的擔心，Eggsy卻不知該怎麼回應。Galahad怎麼可能會需要Eggsy？他自嘲的想。Eggsy沒用，連阻止母親往酒精墮落，給Grace一個安全的成長環境的力量都沒有，他又怎麼會需要他？Eggsy只會看，只會越做越糟。髒手的事經歷無數，唯一洗淨的方法卻早魂喪他鄉，連屍體都沒留下。

　　避開打鬧著跌倒的情侶，Eggsy往吧檯退去。突如，他身旁傳來嗓音，低沉暗啞，令他訝異的轉頭看望，卻發現一張陌生的臉孔和興味盎然的目光。

　　「無妄之災。」

　　「是啊。」Eggsy深知對方在打量自己，於是他也放膽的打量過去──有點年紀的男性，棕髮藍眼，感覺很乾淨──舔了舔嘴唇，Eggsy咧開笑容：「Eggsy。」

　　「Harry。」

　　Eggsy眨眨眼，啞然失笑，在對方疑惑的目光下，他笑得更加沒心沒肺，卻不得不伸手安撫。「Harry，好名字，我喜歡。」抹去眼角的淚痕，他笑容更加燦爛：「能讓我請你一杯補償你嗎？」

　　至於Eggsy是怎麼從這句話發展成兩人在床上滾成一團？恐怕只能靠酒精來解釋。

　　Eggsy沒有後悔，連早上醒來也沒。他喜歡這段只有一夜的擁抱與溫度，更愛這段終於能將這個名字叫得嘶聲力竭，再哭著睡去的平靜。

　　他已經沒了這個機會，再也沒了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Harry從以往的經驗深刻體會到Merlin說的幾份報告通常是用來唬人的屁話，雖然他是做好心理準備才答應對方，可當他看見那堆滿桌面（頗有把桌子壓垮的跡象）跟疊滿附近地板的報告時，真的有舉起雙手投降的念頭。只可惜Merlin早溜去研發部折磨新人，完全不打算進來這間已經被充當為『公文儲藏室』的辦公室。

　　怠忽職守的禿頭！認命的坐到桌前，Harry拿起最靠近的紙箱，逐一審閱裡頭蒙灰的公文。沒錯，他心情很差，昨晚Merlin一股腦全丟過來（也不管他的婉拒）的視訊檔（標題──【這是你該知道的。】）也沒有讓他心情好上哪去。裡頭全是Eggsy，至少是Merlin查得到的部分。Harry不該放任好奇心，可在聽見那一聲聲的泣求後，他又怎能無動於衷？

　　拎著午餐，Merlin敲門後走入辦公室，對於不過一上午便全部消失的公文，訝然的挑眉：「我該檢查焚化爐嗎？」

　　「不要把你自己的欲望套到我身上。」搓揉眉間，Harry放下公文：「不管你的秘書是誰，他今天大概需要慰問。」

　　「別擔心，Lancelot承受得了。」Merlin雲淡風輕的表示，未管一名特務為何要大材小用的幫忙分送這些量大到嚇人的文件。「你的午餐。」

　　「謝謝，今天下午請別讓我處理你的工作了，Arthur。」

　　「我只是個代理。」Merlin微笑：「可惜的是，由於還沒過中午，這裡還有最後一份。」遞出平板，裡頭的資料少說成千上百。

　　Harry睨了Merlin一眼：「有關於？」

　　「下個月的任務分派，所有騎士得空出二十一號那天，雖然裁縫店處於極端忙碌的時期，可空半個下午舉行Galahad的正式繼承儀式應該沒什麼問題。」

　　翻閱裡頭一個比一個麻煩的內容，Harry覺得頭痛的等級又往上了一個階層，他反應卻只有一句簡短的：「也該是時候了。」。

　　「小渾蛋總算長大了。」眼見目標達成，Merlin起身往外頭走去，他還得著手幾個麻煩的研究。「喔、對了，別忘了二十一號你也要空下來。」

　　Harry挑眉，有種不祥的預感：「介意我詢問原因嗎？」

　　Merlin一個聳肩：「Arthur總得參加儀式，不是嗎？」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　身為待在總部等待分派的Kingsman，聽從Arthur （即使是代理）的命令是唯一的真理。

　　當然，這是Eggsy和Roxy被Merlin使喚快一個月的感想。除了出外勤，舉凡捕捉害蟲（就不能養隻貓嗎！？）、拿各式各樣的東西跑行政流程（為何棉織襪也在運送單上！？）、學習各種尚未熟悉的技巧（說真的，為何烹飪也是該學的技巧？！擔心他們哪天不得不在野外煮食不小心毒死目標？那怎麼沒聽說哪名特務煮得一手好菜？），基本上每天都有事來找這兩名新手，他們甚至會被丟到MI-6那磨練偽裝技巧（Eggsy覺得這件事純粹是因為Merlin看他們倆看煩了，索性丟出去幾天做外交）。不過，就今天來說，他們倒是當了一整個上午的文書工，負責把Merlin總算大發慈悲批改完的文件分送到各個單位去，順便受點『女王在上！這該死的東西怎麼現在才過來！？』的氣。

　　「老實說，我真的覺得我們正式變成裁縫店的雜工。」靠在還沒分送完成的文件山上，Eggsy疲憊的抱怨。

　　Roxy毫不留情的點醒：「別忘了你昨天才被醫生喝令得休養兩天。」

　　Eggsy看了對方一眼：「是啊，但妳才是要休養一個星期的那位。」

　　Roxy翻個白眼：「肋骨只是裂了一條縫。」

　　Eggsy涼涼的轉述醫生原話。「想提早上天堂？行！滾出我的醫療間隨便妳怎麼死我都當作沒看見。」

　　「Eggsy，你很無聊嗎？」

　　Roxy笑容甜美，Eggsy則咧嘴苦笑，連忙話鋒一轉：「這種東西搬久了誰都會無聊，連內容是什麼都不知道，說不定裡頭全是廢話。」他拿起最上頭的文件，隨意翻閱。開什麼玩笑，近身格鬥他可差Roxy一截，壓根不想在走廊這種大庭廣眾下被女孩放倒。

　　Roxy沒阻止，她在把風。

　　「原來真的要選Arthur。」Eggsy裝模作樣的翻閱，看見好些熟悉與陌生的名字。

　　「什──給我！」

　　「淑女一點。」Eggsy往後退了幾步，仍躲不過Roxy迅速俐落的搶奪。

　　Roxy沒理會Eggsy的評語，與Eggsy不同，她翻閱得飛快，還不停加上各種評語。

　　正式被Roxy忽略的Eggsy蹲在地上，乾巴巴的嘲弄：「一點都不淑女。」

　　「你也好不到哪去。」睨了眼Eggsy，Roxy目光轉到一個陌生的名字上，她沒看過這個人。「Zo──這什麼鬼名字！？」念都念不出口。

　　「不就是個名字？有什麼奇怪的？」Eggsy對於誰來當Arthur沒有意見，他不在乎。

　　「瞧。」Roxy將文件遞給Eggsy。

　　由於高度的關係，Eggsy第一眼看見的不是名字，而是簽名──有點斜的『r』，曲線如跳水般，飛掠至空──這不是Merlin的字，Eggsy第一個念頭，第二個則是──他忽然跳起身，未顧Roxy訝異的驚呼，直往文件室跑去。

　　Eggsy衝得飛快，生怕一轉眼，思緒會落到瘋狂的一角。這世上沒有復活這種事，不可能有！

　　看準門把，Eggsy想也不想的拉開門，裡頭沒人，上午便是如此，但最裡頭還有一道暗門，他跟Roxy稍早還在開玩笑說Merlin總愛躲陰暗的角落監視世界。

　　深吸口氣，Eggsy沒注意到指尖的顫抖，他只想知道裡頭那個人是否為他的妄念。

　　Eggsy打開門，咖啡香撲面而來，坐在最裡頭的只有Merlin，他低著頭，忙碌的敲打著鍵盤。

　　「敲門，Eggsy。」Merlin頭也不抬的指正，Eggsy注意到他指節有包紮的痕跡。「我、呃、你的手怎麼了？」

　　「研究意外。」Merlin這才抬起頭，對臉色慘白的Eggsy挑眉：「我相信你絕對不是來慰問我。」

　　Eggsy一時語塞：「我、我聽說……」

　　「謝謝你的好意，心領了。現在，請離開，我討厭在批改年度預算時旁邊有人。」

　　「是。」Eggsy一個轉身，帶著失落的關上門，他不知道自己在期待什麼。毫髮無傷的Harry？還是思念過度的錯誤？「真夠笨的。」嘲弄的，他抓亂髮，隨著來時路離開。Roxy現在一定很火大，他得想個方法──

　　殊不知，門口上方有個攝像頭正目送他的離去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　這些年來，Harry看著的，似乎都是Eggsy的離去。

　　從多年前的死亡開始，Harry慣於傾聽，也慣於追蹤這名得到電話的小男孩後來發展，並痛恨未來幾乎如他所料，往毀滅傾斜而去。是的，他跟Eggsy的母親交談後，很職業病的對她做初步人格分析──她撐不下去。他曾如此評價，對於死亡，她太過柔弱，有如慘遇寒冬的花朵，傾刻凋謝。

　　對於Eggsy，Harry剛開始沒看出什麼，一來，年紀尚幼，二來，他不想去看。他只願遠觀，只願等待，可在這麼多年的苦難裡，Eggsy出乎他意料的撐下來，過程有所瑕疵，但瑕不掩瑜。如果不是那場警車追逐，Harry或許會看得更多，也更加無力挽回。

　　望著螢幕裡逐漸遠走的身影，Harry看見失落，也看見哀傷，也許有些憤怒，更多的是無力，與前一刻奔跑中無法壓抑的期待呈現極大的對比。闔起手中的資料夾，他搓揉眉間，無聲嘆息。年歲造成的鴻溝如此巨大，他甚至不敢拉開那扇門，面對短暫的幸運和更長久的死亡。

　　敲門輕響，Harry知道是誰，知道這道暗門的人不多，各個不是頹為老去便是蒙主寵召，可惜的是Merlin和他向來沒這運氣。「請進。」

　　門啟，濃郁的咖啡香氣率先飄入，再來才是端著馬克杯的老友。

　　「我想你會需要點飲料。」Merlin將一杯紅茶置於Harry面前，再微笑坐到一旁，幫忙那不管誰來處理都棘手無比的任務分派。瞧瞧、光是一個星期就冒出了十來件自殺炸彈客的攻擊宣告，其中有真有假，不管怎麼說，藍寶石公主還是需要騎士拯救。

　　「謝謝。」Harry不經意的看了眼Merlin包紮的指節。

　　Merlin一個聳肩，這才將繃帶拆除，露出底下完好無傷的肌膚。「總得找些掩護。」

　　「對於大部分的騎士來說，未免太無新意。」他們倆早用過這招，其年代久遠，可追隨至就學時代。不少騎士被矇混而過，更有不少跟著魚目混珠，讓King大嘆『近墨者黑』。

　　「頗有用處。」Merlin微笑：「從一個字母就能辨認出真相，那小子挺厲害的。」還是該說，思念過度逼出的應急反應？

　　Harry不鹹不淡的回應：「老師教得好。」他不想持續話題，但對Merlin，他總是事與願違。

　　Merlin挑眉：「你也是他的老師。」別以為我聽不出你在誇自己。

　　「我死了。」

　　對於Harry斷然終止的意圖，Merlin總是能找到話題繼續。「何時復活？」

　　Harry打開資料夾，決心用工作逃避一切。「Arthur決定以後。」

　　Merlin死纏爛打：「Harry，好些騎士在等你上位。」

　　「好讓他們能輕鬆的過退休生涯？」想都別想！話鋒一轉，Harry提問：「多少人知道了？」

　　「不多，就幾名老員工。」Merlin輕嘗咖啡：「醫療長剛發訊息給我──『請死人移駕醫療室。』」他一瞥剛傳來訊息的平板，幸災樂禍的轉告：「『附註：別逼我動用太平間』。」

　　Harry更加埋首於資料夾裡的景象是Merlin最大的享樂之一。「我會轉告他『再一天』。」

　　「見鬼的。」壓根就沒有威脅性的穢言是Harry唯一的反抗。

　　「最多兩天，你也知道，他脾氣比你還差。」意為，要嘛早死早超生要嘛等著生不如死。騎士通常選擇的都是前者，偏偏歷代的Galahad都很喜歡選擇後者。包括Eggsy。說到Eggsy，Merlin想到一件不得不提的事。「你知道Eggsy分明無病無傷，為何會放一天假嗎？」

　　Harry沒有應話，冷然的目光倒是先掃了過來：「我會去醫療間。」他寧願自己去問也不想──

　　「那名鐵石心腸的醫療長不允許有騎士在自己的管理下還死於過勞，」Merlin不理會Harry話中之意，仍道：「那小子隔天卻依然纏著Lancelot找事做。」

　　「也許你們該用約束帶。」

　　「或者只需要一句實話。」

　　至於是哪一句，兩人相望間，已了然於心。

　　Merlin拍了拍好友的肩：「Harry，我知道我沒什麼資格這麼說，但麻煩聽我一個勸告，」起身，他收走已空的杯子。「想要，就去拿。」

　　Merlin走了。

　　Harry放下手中根本讀不進任何字句的資料，深深的，嘆了口氣。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　是夜，光害極重的天空除暗夜外幾乎看不清星子，更別說今晚月彎如笑，能有一角亮著燦白的月光都是奢望。可這並不影響人群帶著微醺，尋歡作樂，以忘情尋求現實不該有的瘋狂。

　　晚風帶著涼意，卻沒有水的氣息，反而是各種人造香氣有如肆意綻放的花朵，爭奇鬥艷，只為求得一絲注目。此處位於露天酒店一角，椰子樹錯落的暗影猶如此地不可能存在的水霧，模糊人的視線，讓昏黃的燈光都帶著幾抹隱約的挑逗。

　　漫不經心的攪拌馬丁尼，Eggsy將身影藏於昏暗裡，只有幾抹黯淡的燭光照亮四周。隨著耐心漸失，他放開飽受摧殘的橄欖串，任由它在高腳杯裡旋轉、散落。破散間，在木造桌面投射出一道道朦朧的暗影。

　　被放鴿子了。Eggsy煩躁的拉整袖口，雖然白日躁熱的氣溫隨著太陽遠離消散不少烈焰，可若不是店家時不時在遮陽棚下噴射出聊勝於無的水霧，他肯定會因為穿著這身防彈西裝中暑身亡。也許該建議Merlin改進布料，可今晚對方顯然忙到沒心情和他閒聊，連前一刻的對話都只有幾句簡短的應答。

　　失去騷擾對象，Eggsy單手托腮，目光落到那杯冷落已久的馬丁尼上，易發深沉起來。他不該點它，這家店的酒保調出的味道根本讓人喝不下去，但他總習慣在任務裡點上一杯馬丁尼，等著、候著，卻不知自己究竟在等些什麼。

　　歡笑間，有人踏著疑惑的腳步走來。Eggsy抬了眼，神情飽受哀戚，卻又帶點興味，像是名被甩的情人，只求一個吻的愛憐。應該夠符合任務設定了。無視來者突然的失神，Eggsy暗自腹誹，他可是用這招矇混到許多女人芳心，希望這對男人也有效。

　　「Galahad？」

　　遲疑的沙啞話語肯定Eggsy的假設，這便是今晚的目標，一名想將手中物交給Mossad的程式師。

　　Eggsy揚起微笑，示意男人入座，並熟練的為對方點了杯辛辣的苦艾。

　　幾句甜膩的交談間，東西已巧妙入了手──裝載著新式火藥的化學方程式，不過十公克便能炸毀整層樓的造物──再幾句作戲的交談。對方無意久待，Eggsy也無心留人，他還有飛機得趕。這時，電台傳來樂音，其聲悠揚，帶著莫名的哀傷。

　　好曲子。Eggsy評論，可接下來的畫面，徹底抹煞了他的心情。曾經的目標如今呆滯的望著他，目光並非前一刻壓抑的慾海翻騰，而是空無死寂，如同亡者。

　　Eggsy下意識往後退去，不明顯，只拉出足夠的距離應付突發狀況。他耳邊傳來的各種語言，即使無法完全了解，也能聽清其中的困惑之意。這並非一人之事，而是集體反應。不遠處出了車禍，兩台車起火爆炸，沒有剎車聲。而此類聲響並非一處，而是逐漸的如漣漪般擴大。

　　Eggsy沒有轉頭，他不願也不敢，現下這情形太他媽的神似一個多月前的那一日，只要一個火花，便能燎原的失序瘋狂。

　　「Merlin？」壓低聲音，Eggsy呼喚，對方沒有反應。事實上，他的眼鏡呈現當機狀態，連系統錯誤碼都沒出現。

　　宛若體現突如高昂的廣播音調，目標突然站起身，有著相同動作的人光這間露天酒店便有八九成。剩下的聲調逐漸慌張，恐懼佔據了擔憂，少數幾名反應快的已經起身退避，他們四處張望奔走，尋找安全之所。

　　Eggsy沒有移動，他跟著目標起身，沒有多做其他動作。他不希望刺激對方，但他也好奇，這些人打算做什麼。

　　音樂逐漸消失，最後一個音節的悠揚，隨著休止符頹然落下。那些人空洞的目光落到身旁人上，其動作整齊劃一，有如提線木偶般，喪失生命感。

　　Eggsy沒有動，他還在觀望，他待的角落只需幾秒便能逃脫到安全的屋簷上，不會有人抓得住他（感謝Merlin的提議！）。他很安全，其他沒有受到控制的人並非如此。

　　「Merlin！」Eggsy再次呼喚，聲音像拋入深井，連點回應都不肯給。

　　目標動了，他猛然往Eggsy抓去，卻撲了空，一頭撞在雕花鐵欄上，流了滿臉腥紅。可目標的表情毫無痛感，彷彿入夢。早翻身爬上遮陽棚的Eggsy評估狀況後，也真的送他入夢，再度證實目前失去的只是衛星訊號，而非整體系統都受到不知名的干擾。

　　可安穩的只有他這一角，其餘地區全陷入一場詭異的追獵裡──絕大多數的人踏著整齊的步伐，堅定不移的追捕那些顯然沒被控制的對象──尖叫與怒喊迴響在夜風中，將前一刻的安寧徹底化為煉獄。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夜已深沉，萬家燈火正一盞盞暗去，讓黑暗擁抱今晚的睡夢，守得一夜安眠。可在裁縫店，有一處仍亮著燦白的燈光，沒有熄滅的意圖，鑲崁在牆壁上的螢幕畫面更隨著另一頭不知其因的移動而緩緩晃動。

　　坐在控制台前，Harry品嘗芳香的茶品，暗自賭咒自己一時的嘴快與心軟，他不該答應Merlin代班的請求，他更不該沒注意到Merlin今晚負責哪名特務的安危，等他醒覺到螢幕上所見皆是Eggsy的視角時，男孩已經在飛機上聊勝於無的嘗試和他搭話打發時間。

　　Harry沒有回應，他不敢回應。

　　Merlin所有聯絡方式呈現死亡狀態。好吧，也許沒那麼死亡，那名禿頭老友不就在留言中暗示自個已經好心的幫Harry準備好模擬音效，品質絕對優良到Eggsy聽不出來（如果真有狀況，你知道該怎麼聯絡我。）。

　　見鬼的紳士！暗自磨牙，Harry翻閱起Eggsy負責的任務資料，這是場簡單的護送任務，將目標完整無缺的從A點送到B點，過程也許驚險，也許平安，端看多少人在乎這東西。依目前研究來看，這是一項能發展的精良武器，但被棄如敝屣的可能性更大，讓Harry再度質疑起Merlin把這趟護送之旅塞到那疊不管從哪方面來看都能引發的第三次世界大戰的任務資料中的意圖。

　　音響傳出震耳欲聾的吵雜音樂，螢幕違和的投映出Eggsy正在閱讀Tolkien的《精靈寶鑽》，不過從畫面的細微振動來論，比起詩歌般的字句，他更享受那些刺耳的音樂。

　　Harry沒有消去吵雜的背景音，相反的，他將音量調大，靠著椅背，繼續審閱令人煩躁的緊急公文（答應的事總得做全套，不是嗎？），沒有什麼比平穩的呼吸更能讓他放鬆。

　　等到Harry發現自己在解答Eggsy任務中的疑惑時，已經是三個多小時後的事。Eggsy問得不多，突如其來的感想倒挺多的，Harry沒多做評價，卻對Eggsy選擇的酒店桌位提供建議（更安全，更能將出入人員一目了然），他不希望再多一名受傷的特務。

　　高腳杯放在木桌上的輕響稍稍將Harry從公文裡帶了出來，他瞥了一眼，確認Eggsy安危，卻因畫面呈現出的飲品疑慮──馬丁尼。據他所知，Eggsy並不喜歡這類烈酒（托他母親的福），他更偏好的是啤酒類，溫和且爽口。至於Eggsy拐人用的『粉紅大象』？Harry希望自己不曾得知這杯的風味。馬丁尼這種透明的酒液往往在Eggsy手中落得倒入下水道的下場──「太烈了。」皺著臉，Eggsy曾嫌棄的說。強到他會失手，連一點靈活的小技巧都使不出，可他依然會喝，少量，為了鎮定，為了一點平靜。至於現下是為了怎樣的緣由？Harry寧願把它歸於出外勤時的緊張感，而非醫療長叼叼念念整個下午的自毀心態（是的，他長痛不如短痛的去了醫療室）。

　　螢幕畫面持續停在馬丁尼上，沒有移動。耳機忠誠轉播Eggsy周遭所有聲響，歡笑之境，世外桃源，可不知怎麼，那份透著一抹淨白月光的昏黃燈火，在馬丁尼剔透的高腳杯反照下，只透露出幾絲難以抹滅的寂寥。

　　約定的時間過了，目標尚未出現。Eggsy沒有提問，Harry也不打算提醒。

　　半個小時。Harry想，就等個半個小時。但多這半小時又有什麼意義？再聽幾刻透著哀傷的寂靜？還是讓目標再多一點回心轉意的時間？

　　Harry嘆息，認命的打開通話。這次，他沒打開那道精巧偽裝過的聲音，他不想，可話語落到口中，通通化為沉默。只有呼吸，極輕的，提醒彼此存在。

　　系統響起細微的提醒，螢幕畫面頓時改變，目標──一名在大學任教的化學教授揣測不安的往Eggsy走來，身上除了必須的金屬物外沒有危險物品，他甚至連把防身的小刀都沒帶。Harry關閉通話，Eggsy不需要干擾，而他還活著這件事還能再等等。至少，等任務結束再說。

　　既然目標已到，方程式也揣在他口袋裡，剩下的流程Harry很熟悉，沒什麼好評論或幫助的。只是，在看見目標眼中若有似無的慾望時，他還是有幾絲不悅。也許他該提醒Eggsy登機時間，但他更希望男孩自個記得他還處於任務中。

　　不出數分鐘，方程式到手了。Eggsy暗示目標還有孩子等他回家（也是這名老師尋找Kingsman的原因，他想保護孩子往後的安全），沒有久留的義務。

　　Harry操作電腦，是時候該發出提醒班機時間的音效，螢幕畫面卻停在一方風景上，那，有著目標突然轉變的神情，更有無數莫名靜止的死寂。

　　「Eggsy？」

　　Harry呼喚，未管傳遞過去的嗓音是否屬於自己，卻再也沒獲得回應。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　最先能使用的是航拍圖，但除熱源圖有點看頭外，其他的──這麼說吧，倫敦起濃霧的畫面都比這些灰階清晰。至於人物？能分出那些蠅頭小點是屬於人還是屬於流浪動物就花了系統好一段時間。逼得Harry不得不放棄，直接攻向剛好經過上方，處於待機狀態的無人機。

　　Merlin趕過來時Harry正巧鑽進無人機的防火牆，依Merlin的觀點來看，Harry進入得既粗暴又沒品。東西還不是英國的咧，剛好經過就被拿來利用，等會零件拼不拼成一個外型完整的還給別人都不知道。

　　「就不能有點耐心嗎？」緊急衝到電腦桌前，Merlin忙著救災。對，救無人機系統的災，他不想接公關部打來的電話。「給Eggsy一點信心。」

　　「事情不對勁。」Harry盯著無人機傳回的畫面，壓根不把Merlin的抱怨當一回事。

　　「如果你願意分神解釋一下，我很樂意傾聽。」Merlin邊搶救即將撞山的無人機邊拉開新視窗檢視系統。「我知道Eggsy的訊號斷了你很擔心，說不定只是單純訊號不良，」接受到Harry瞪過來的視線後，Merlin連忙修正：「好吧，我更正，系統沒問題。」他將查詢到的畫面拉到螢幕上，一處本該是亮黃、近火紅的網路流量線路地圖，如今被劃出一個完美的圓，幽暗得近乎黑洞，什麼東西都進不去，更別說是發出來。「航拍圖？」

　　「糟透了。」Harry站在螢幕前，反覆觀看Eggsy最後一分鐘的畫面，目標那轉瞬即逝的神情，宛如死亡的凝望，空洞得令人心驚。他記得這景象，事實上，這一直都存在他的記憶裡，無時無刻的提醒他曾做過的事。「Valentine的遺物──」

　　「我知道你想說什麼，都沒了。我跟Percival確定它們全燒毀了。」將無人機系統暫時修復到不會撞山的地步後，Merlin轉而攻向另一個系統。

　　Harry依然反覆播放視訊，這回他拉掉畫面，留下音訊，再度刪減過濾，最終只留存那首他一直覺得很詭異的音樂。「你怎麼看？」

　　「技巧普通，抒情極強，好在演奏者的情感──」Merlin抬頭，挑眉：「等等，拉回去。」

　　Harry扯個嘴角，果然不是他神經過敏：「聽出什麼來了？大鋼琴家。」

　　「閉嘴，你這伴奏的。」Merlin磨了磨牙，想到那個音樂家任務就來氣，被Harry坑那麼久好不容易因為Eggsy的關係才能坑回來這種復仇的快意他可等了快十來年了！他再敲打幾個鍵，原本黑暗的畫面在圓圈中心點頓時出現一個個塵埃般的亮點，彼此以相隔不過數公尺的方式逐漸連接成一條微不可察的細絲。

　　「你的Eggsy。」Merlin鬆了口氣，總算洩了一點肩頭的壓力。「現在，請將音樂聲放大。」

　　「遠端開啟GPS？怎麼用的？」

　　「因為我是Merlin。」喝了口咖啡，Merlin微笑：「幸虧Eggsy聰明，即使跑個沒影還是會丟點麵包屑。」他手一揮，將音訊丟給系統處理，有些東西要靠電腦才能快速解決。

　　Harry睨了Merlin一眼：「即使如此，我們還是連絡不到人。」

　　「暫時性的。」Merlin再度埋首於螢幕前，數道綠光從圓圈周圍逐漸往裡頭延伸，驅逐黑暗的侵犯。「拜托，給我三個小時，之後你想做什麼，隨你。」

　　Harry盯著螢幕，那條細絲般的光點還在黑暗的中心點閃爍。那裡，就他記憶所及，遍布乾枯的河谷與荒涼的岩漠，若再往西北深入十來哩，連杯水都能成為謀殺的理由。

　　「兩個小時。」Harry聽見自己這麼回答，嗓音平穩，卻掩不了憂慮。

　　Eggsy可能等不了這麼久。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　對Eggsy來說，等一分鐘都嫌多。

　　用掉最後一根昏迷針，Eggsy鎖上門，打昏緊跟著自己的男人。上天保佑，這些人還算遲鈍，根本不需要用多少技巧。

　　閃避從後方邊發出吼叫邊撲過來的男人，Eggsy丟出一個肘擊，再下腰踢倒撲過來的女性。人群以他為中心點倒下，他不停把人打昏，往空曠的地方跑去。

　　Eggsy用過捕捉網，但當他看見被網住的人是怎樣下場時，他決心再也不使用──直接被其他人拖走，帶去哪他目前還沒找到。晚點，他會的。

　　再度鎖死經過的大門，經過一系列的實驗證明，要阻止這些人，鎖門是最有用的方法，但這也要這些人沒考慮到窗戶的可能性──從窗口丟下來的各式物品堪稱奇觀，能丟的，基本上都丟得出來。閃開從天而降的第二十雙鞋子，Eggsy往上看了眼，目前沒有看見有人跳窗（他看到過被摔出來的，當場死亡，血染紅了整個柏油地），卻聽見尖叫以及砸門聲。

　　向後方追擊的人群比了個中指（去他的紳士），Eggsy看準目標，直接往上跳，鐵杆的冰冷嚇得他差點放開手，可他沒有停止的空餘，腰部一個使力，他沿著鐵欄杆向上攀爬。一群擬似活屍圍滿他曾待過的地方，抬起頭，像渴望餵食的雛鳥，連嘴都張得老大。

　　他媽的他才不要當那隻蟲！爬上三樓的鐵窗，Eggsy惡狠狠的賭咒。而從外頭望進去，房間裡有名女性正抓著椅子開砸，更裡頭的房間則傳出孩子的哭聲。

　　「嘿！」Eggsy敲了敲窗，吸引注意。「介意我開窗嗎？」

　　要不是Eggsy閃得夠快，跟著椅子下去的絕對不只有玻璃碎片。

　　「底下小心！」Eggsy聊勝於無的喊。好像這些人會躲一樣，他暗自腹誹，除了重物砸到地面的聲音外，什麼也沒傳到他耳中。

　　女人撲了過來，攀在窗台上的Eggsy剛好把她踹了回去。他有控制力道，應該會有一點瘀青或是斷幾根肋骨。不致命，卻足夠限制活動。

　　跳進屋內，Eggsy快速掃了一眼整體擺設，決定割裂窗簾綁人。

　　孩子們是在Eggsy綁人到一半時出現的，他們一個拉一個，手牽著手，三張還帶著淚痕的小臉眼巴巴望著Eggsy綁她們的媽媽，眼神滿是不解的恐懼。

　　「沒事。」將女人扛到浴室裡鎖住，Eggsy安撫的說：「媽媽有點累，休息一下就好了。」

　　孩子們沒有回應，Eggsy後來才想到，也許他們根本聽不懂英語，不過管他的。

　　處理完後，Eggsy從來時路離開，窗口下的『雛鳥』散得差不多了。

　　Eggsy看一眼手錶，早超過登機時間。理智上，他該直接離開，不管這裡變成怎樣的屍海血塚都不管他的事。任務為重，不是嗎？但他看不下去，更沒辦法昧著良心的走了。希望Merlin不要氣到揪光他的鬍鬚才好。

　　數算一下距離。Eggsy再度丟個GPS，誠摯希望Merlin有接受到訊號。最好再派一個騎士過來，但要派誰？Roxy帶傷，其他騎士各自被任務糾纏。再跟Merlin一搭一唱？也許是個不錯的方法，還能減輕一點他擔任Arthur的壓力。

　　沿著鐵窗攀爬而下，如果Eggsy沒記錯，他接替的交通工具存放在附近，希望別再是車子。雖然用車子輾人很爽，那也僅限於電玩裡。現實中，Eggsy更偏好越野機車，他喜歡風吹過臉上的感覺，機動性也更高。

　　跳下欄杆，Eggsy邊張望四周，邊打開閘門。看著裡頭的重機，他咧開嘴，孩子氣的笑了：「該看看他們要去哪了，對吧？」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一幅畫面奇特的存在於Harry腦海，他認為是夢境，大腦為了減輕壓力創造出讓心理平靜的幻象──畢竟在槍擊那天後，他的身體一直處於生理上的高壓力狀態──Eggsy蜷縮在客廳的單人沙發上，漫不經心的翻閱筆記。

　　Harry曾在無數的夢境中經過他身旁，裝做不經意的瞥過那些寫滿奇特數字的紙面，他從沒細思數字代表的意義，他也不曾深問。他老想著，總有一天，他會去尋找答案。

　　打開門，Harry預想過裡頭會有的狀況，卻沒想過會是這樣的，一個完好無缺，彷彿他昨日剛離開此地的景象。

　　女王在上，Harry上次踏入這間房子（名義上是他的家）已經是一個多月前的事，可這間房子的擺設如出一轍，連該有的灰塵都沒出現。好吧，也許他該正視Eggsy窩在這的心理狀態了。

　　往屋內走去，Harry來到客廳，如果他仍在做夢，他會看見Eggsy縮在沙發上，好似這是世上最舒適的安全窩。現在，他習慣性的偏頭望去，他只看見一團堆得亂七八糟的毛毯跟放在上頭的筆記本。筆記本有兩本，裡頭全是亂碼，每隔幾行會用日期標示出彼此的分別。

　　翻閱放在最上頭的筆記本，Harry以日期去解析內容，開頭日期是遇見Eggsy那天，結束於他死亡那天。

　　沒有坐在單人沙發上，Harry選擇坐在另一頭的長型沙發，各種解碼方式如數家珍般浮現在他腦海，他一一刪去，最終留下可行性最高，內容清晰度也最高的一種。

　　這本訓練筆記，裡頭包含各種感想與上課內容。Harry沒有把整本看完，他只看了足夠解碼的部分，最終卻因好奇，翻開他死亡那天的記事。

　　那段只有兩串數字，單單寫著──『Harry死了。』。再接著下來的那本，內容與這本幾乎像兩個不同的人所寫，只寫地點、需改進處、完成或沒完成。唯一比較有點人味的是開頭一句『讓Harry為你驕傲』。

　　傻小子。Harry闔起筆記，無聲嘆息。

　　將筆記慎重的放回原位，Harry往上走去。紀念牆上的頭版又多了些，以奇特的角度疊放在書桌上的資料夾有增無減。

　　站在書桌這頭，Harry很清楚他會看見什麼，Eggsy將完成任務的資料夾放在桌上，活像是一名炫耀的孩子，行為卻像在討一個他不可能會得到的表揚。

　　主臥室的床鋪平整光滑，隨時都能躺臥其上，Harry心知，Eggsy沒有躺在上頭過，他只有整理，然後離去。暗紅色的睡袍掛在衣櫃裡，以整潔的外貌偽裝自己從未成為安眠用泰迪熊的事實。

　　幾聲細微的震動，客廳的大型座鐘正在報時，鐘擺搖搖晃晃的，擺蕩出時間流逝。如果Harry的推論沒錯，Merlin的GPS地圖應該又多出幾個小點。

　　拿出平板，Harry拉開整張地圖，程式運算出的距離一個又一個的連接在面板上，報出確確實實，無可否決的求助訊號──『休斯頓，我們有麻煩了。』。

　　也許Harry該念一下Eggsy別看那麼多電影。也許，不需如此。

　　關起門，Harry再度離開此地，他沒跟任何人說他要去哪。

　　沒必要說，不是嗎？  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　這個城市沿著河岸建築於綠洲之旁，除了這條潺潺流水提供的生機外，其餘一切皆為死亡與酷日一時的善心之舉。

　　這句話，Eggsy一直騎到郊區時才有深刻的體會，荒涼沙塵與枯朽的樹木幾乎涵蓋眼前景象的所有，曾經有過的河谷將岩壁雕刻出一道道尖銳陡峭的刻度，景觀雄偉，透露殘酷的荒無。

　　這些擬似活屍特地走了好幾個小時來這裡是為了什麼？按捺心裡的疑惑，Eggsy沒有放慢速度，夜風將引擎聲迴盪在河谷間，飄得老遠。

　　有些人轉頭看望，空洞的目光尋找一個原因，有些則放聲呼喚，不顧一切的求助。

　　Eggsy起初不明白這些人近乎歇失底里的尖叫是為何因，後來，他明白了，卻是在看見一個人當著他的面，往底下少說有數百尺的山谷跳下去時才徹底了解整件事的發展。

　　「他媽的什麼鬼東西！？」飆罵出一連串的髒話，Eggsy不要命的往懸崖騎去，刺耳的引擎聲吸引住大部分活屍的目光。

　　更多活屍停了下來，他們在觀望，他們在尋找，他們的目光定在Eggsy的機車上，宛如餓虎看見肥羊。

　　沒有理會後方追逐的活屍大軍，Eggsy持續往懸崖邊騎去，他心知只要吸引他們的注意力，他可以引這些人離開這處天然的自殺場所，他甚至能把這些傢伙耍得團團轉，直到Merlin丟出足夠的騎士料理這場大麻煩。只要他再快點，抓準時機──急轉彎的霎那，Eggsy看見一幅景象──Michelle面無表情的將Grace丟了下去。原本預想好的計畫被推翻了，Eggsy眼前只剩下Grace，耳裡更只聽得見Grace的哭泣跟──下個瞬間，Eggsy沒有改變龍頭的方向，機車飛離岩地，而他伸出了手，緊緊將女嬰抱入懷中。

　　Eggsy左手腕的手錶飛射出的鋼索抓住上方的岩壁，恰巧阻止兩人墬落的弧線，可冷酷的死亡並不打算放棄。

　　Eggsy感覺到左手腕被拉扯住的同時，他背後也傳來劇痛，那些被他吸引住目光的活屍們，有幾名恰巧跳到Eggsy身上，狠狠將他往下拉去。

　　巨大的痛楚、耳旁清脆的聲響跟脫口而出的尖叫同時響起。下意識的，Eggsy將女嬰摟得更緊（多虧Dean嫌Grace吵就拿她開揍洩恨的舉止，Eggsy已經很習慣將小孩護在懷中，充當肉墊），掛在他身上的三名大人就沒這麼好的運氣。不過幾秒的時間，這些人紛紛落入死亡的懷抱，在遙遠的地面綻放出三團血花。

　　眼鏡在Eggsy撞到對面山壁時龜裂破碎，他現在就像個人形的擺盪鐘，在懸崖間搖啊晃的，以一條不過手指粗的鋼索維持性命。時不時會有人跳到Eggsy身上，有些為了活命，更多是為了拖他下水。

　　Eggsy的眼鏡掉了，臉上更多了幾條血淋淋的抓痕，至於身上的傷？那就更別說了，他沒整個支離破碎全靠那身衣料光滑柔韌到幾乎沒有施力點的西裝的福。

　　若不是女嬰持續在耳旁哭叫，Eggsy根本沒辦法維持清醒，但只堪堪維持他模糊的意識，知道自己不管如何都不能放手。

　　過了彷彿幾世紀的時間，Eggsy才意識到他整條左手大概廢了，沒斷是他運氣好，要不底下的血花絕對有他的份。

　　再過了好些時間，那些跳到Eggsy身上的人少了。Eggsy也清醒了些，他沒往下看，他知道底下會是怎樣的情況，只希望女嬰不要留下不可抹滅的傷痕。

　　「Gracie，嘿，」張開仍殘留鐵鏽味的嘴，Eggsy親吻女嬰額頭。「沒事的。」他頭靠在女嬰臉上，沉重的閉上了眼：「我向妳保證，不會有事的。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　時近夏日，此地的白天向來很早便展現出晨曦的萬般燦爛，可夜晚依舊厚重得望不穿底，彷彿深井般幽暗、陰鬱。

　　Harry接到Merlin的傳訊時，初升的太陽正緩緩照亮雲層，讓厚重的暗紫多了抹透亮的白茫。

　　也許是熬夜的原因，Merlin語氣多了那麼點質問的味道：【你跟Percival串通好瞞我？】

　　邊順由飛機服務員的指示離開座位，Harry邊不鹹不淡的表示：「他已經招了？」他沒想到真的會成功，他們甚至討論到最慘的結果──不過半小時Merlin便會傳訊對他們倆咆嘯──依結果來論，異常成功。

　　【沒有。我自個察覺的。】Merlin帶著挑剔的意味，指導員專用嗓音，不少騎士光聽到他這聲調便知事態要糟，Merlin準備修理人了。

　　【下次要劫持人質好歹用點傷出來，Percival外觀看起來白白淨淨，我老年癡呆了才相信他的說詞，更別說他拖拖拉拉，在醫療室待了快兩個小時才來找我──你連醫療長也收買了？】

　　「不，他是自願答應。」Harry回答得飛快，臉上的微笑沒有收起，他還在過海關呢，不能被擋在這。

　　【基於怎樣的理由？】

　　「我不會回答任何你之後會用來威脅或是利用他的問題。」這是條件一，至於條件二……只能說，Harry正在努力達成。

　　【那我只好把你們三個都停職一天，以示反省。】

　　Harry暗自翻個白眼，Percival本來在任務結束後便會自動放一天假，醫療長今個也排休，更別說他這名法律上的死人了，護短也不是這樣護。「Merlin。」

　　Merlin冷哼：【得了，少來你那一套拐人用的話術，我看到你偷黏在桌子上的監視器了。】鏡頭正對著牆上螢幕，將Merlin所見淨收眼裡。意為，Harry想必也看見Eggsy眼鏡傳回的影像，用『大量』來形容還嫌太小看的屍體數量，這些人流下的血液如河水般漫延，連眼鏡鏡面都被浸潤到一指之深。【Harry，你知道我要說什麼。】Eggsy存活機率低到讓人不忍直視。

　　Harry淡然的往大廳走去，金燦的陽光這時照亮一方的天空。「你也知道我要說什麼。」不管是活人也好屍體也罷，他都會帶他回去。

　　Merlin嘆息：【好吧，我只有一個要求，記得滾回來接你的職位，我等著操死你這老屁股。】

　　Harry調侃般的回應：「遵命，Arthur。」

　　【我才不要當你們這些混小子的Arthur。】Merlin斷訊，Harry啞然失笑，可他看見門口外等的人是誰時，他的笑容裡又多點訝然的無奈。「不是說『等我回來』嗎？」他早該知道Percival是名雙面諜。

　　Merlin戴好太陽眼鏡，一扯嘴角：「我後來想想，你開飛機的技術實在有夠差，所以就免費過來幫忙。」

　　Harry沒忍住翻白眼的衝動。「那架阿帕契是你說可以撞的。」

　　Merlin挑眉：「我是說了。」一頓，他又道：「誰知道你真的撞了。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　隨著天空逐漸亮起的燦爛，Eggsy依然懸掛在半空中，隨著微風擺盪。他嘗試過各種方法，沒有一種能在一手抱個娃一手又呈現報廢狀態下解決目前處境。到最後，他甚至自暴自棄的想乾脆解開手錶，一勞永逸。

　　話說回來，依目測來看Eggsy的手腕已經磨到血肉模糊，連動個指尖都有困難，更別說解開錶帶了，所以這念頭Eggsy只是想想，他還沒這麼找死。好吧，或許他真的有這麼找死，他這不就迫不及待的體會一把什麼叫做『風乾』與『日曬雨淋』的滋味了？

　　嘗試活動麻木的手指，Eggsy沒敢移動右手，他怕自己會失手將好不容易哄睡的女嬰摔落，那到時他不管怎樣都會解開錶帶，陪她下去。夠了！別想這麼負面的東西，想想JB，想想Merlin，想想Roxy，但這些都緩解不了兩條手臂傳來的疼痛，更無法抹滅他的錯誤。

　　Harry會怎麼做？這念頭剛冒出來便被Eggsy否決，他不能想他，這會讓死亡的念頭變得太過誘人，太唾手可得。

　　想一點好事。咬唇，Eggsy再度開始失敗許多次的鐘擺運動，他沒管左手臂，如果沒活著回去，留一隻手臂下來又怎樣？留一具全屍給人掉念？算了吧，他寧願少條胳臂，活著回去。

　　再度加大搖晃的力度，Eggsy咬唇，執意往山壁晃去，他才不要被風乾，更不想變成禿鷹的早餐！天殺的！看底下黑壓壓的一片，全都等著他自個掉下來！他如果再不找個陰涼的地方，他跟女嬰遲早會變成一加一的美味餐點。操！這地方的月均溫四十度可不是用來唬人的，現在感覺起來很溫暖的陽光過不了幾小時就會變成毒辣的酷刑，他不想被曬死！

　　再度加大晃蕩的力道，這回Eggsy直接撞上山壁。很痛，痛到他差點貼在冰冷的石頭上當壁虎，但他的確是站在石壁上了，暫時性的。

　　感受腳下一空的不祥，Eggsy抱緊女嬰，心知自己再度成為懸崖間的擺鐘。這回他的左手臂相當不給面子，直接用幾乎昏死的疼痛反抗他孤注一擲的舉止。

　　Eggsy差點沒抓穩女嬰，也只是差點。

　　經過這回後，依然掛在半空中的Eggsy認真考慮起安樂死與折磨致死的分別並用心祈禱天殺的Merlin有接收到他丟下的GPS訊號，操他的系統也恢復正常，可這些祈禱彷彿夏季的冰塊般，隨著逐漸上升的溫度，徹底融化在太陽的酷熱之中。

　　汗如雨下，體內彷彿有火在燒的Eggsy漫無目的的思索脫水的症狀。他還會流汗，這是好事，但他完全不知該怎麼評估懷裡的女嬰。她剛開始還會哭泣，還會放聲尖叫，可隨著溫度逐漸升高，她越來越將頭埋在Eggsy懷中，全身軟綿綿的昏睡。這絕對不是什麼好現象。但Eggsy現下，除了為她遮蔭外，也做不了什麼事。

　　「Gracie，醒醒。」

　　不敵Eggsy的搖晃，女嬰發出幾聲柔弱的抗議後，又繼續昏睡。

　　Eggsy親吻她的臉頰，汗液順著他臉頰滑落到她被曬得通紅的臉龐上，沒多久就蒸散了，只留下一條細不可察的白痕，混以鹽粒。

　　再過一段時間，Eggsy自個也被熱得受不了，他想放手，放懷裡這名同樣燒灼的小火爐走。

　　不能放。他依稀的想，但沒過多久，他連為何不能放的原因都忘了，只是固執的抓著、捧著。

　　等到汗液都被蒸發的那刻，Eggsy閉上了眼。他沒聽見，女嬰心跳停止的瞬間。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　黃沙與岩壁有如不容否決的界線，將都市和荒野巧妙分隔而出。荒漠偶爾可見鮮少的綠茵圍繞著更加稀少的泉水，唯一明確的標的，是條讚譽為文化發源地的河流，Merlin駕駛的直升機正沿著河岸，往上游飛去。

　　時值早晨，太陽升起已有兩、三個小時，氣溫瘋狂攀升到攝氏三十度（還不停往上升），Merlin視野邊緣的荒漠正緩緩浮現扭曲的幻境。「今天會是個好天氣。」話說回來，在這基本上數年沒降雨的地方，也很難有什麼爛天氣。

　　「我寧願是陰天。」待在後方機艙的Harry回嘴，不願去想即將到達的乾枯河谷將是怎樣的熱度。

　　放在副駕駛座上的平板突然響起音訊，隨著所有主的設定，忠實傳訊千里。

　　【Merlin，找到人了。】Percival聲音少有起伏，平板畫面隨之一變──Lancelot的視角──陰暗的角落，被窗簾遮掩的陽光時不時因微風吹撫散落在走廊間，燦爛一片。

　　Harry丟給Merlin疑問的目光，Merlin聳肩：「我搭的是順風車，閒得發慌的Lancelot自願負責調查這件事。」他空出一隻手，將音量調大。「沒想到他們查得這麼快。」

　　【也許是因為主使者根本沒打算隱瞞。】Percival嗓音淡漠的解釋：【IP位置固定在同一個地方，沒有移動。」

　　「在哪？」Harry邊穿戴裝備邊詢問，急救包早被他放到一旁，連帶的還有好幾桶水，他們不能肯定Eggsy現下的處境，只好都備著。

　　Percival將所有主的生平與現在位置傳到平板，Merlin看了眼，擷取重點後又報給後方的Harry聽──程式設計師、業餘音樂家、已婚，除了在V-Day那天失手殺了新婚妻子外，沒有什麼特別的亮點。又一名Valentine的受害者。

　　「離Eggsy最後的位置還有幾分鐘的距離，你要看嗎？」Merlin遞出平板，轉而將一個簡略到不行的指北針放到控制面板旁。如果他沒料錯，這架直升機等會會失控，他得趁現在轉回手控，沒心思理會Percival。

　　平板被Harry放到一旁架子上，更好的視角，他跟Merlin都看得見也觸手可及──廊道間沒有聲音，偶爾出現的陽光時不時照亮走廊上一幅幅蒙灰的相框，曾有人笑著相擁、親吻。

　　Lancelot逐步靠近裡頭的房間，畫面一頓，她忍不住評論：【有血腥味，目標可能受傷了。】

　　「不是。」Harry放大畫面，也未管Lancelot是否聽得見或認得出他的嗓音。他認得那些噴濺在牆面的血沫，有一段時間，他常見著，看多了便懂了。「有人死了。」

　　隨著Lancelot轉身，畫面也跟著劇變，一具飲槍自盡的屍體坐在電腦前，他側著消失一半的頭顱，彷彿仍在傾聽電腦撥放的那首哀傷的樂曲。

　　【確定身分，是目標。】Percival平淡的表示：【大約是昨晚九點至十一點死亡。】恰巧是音樂響起的那刻。

　　「存取整個系統。」Merlin命令：「我們得查清楚──」

　　Merlin話還沒說完，直升機頓時往下墜落，雖不過幾秒他便重新掌握整架飛機，可陡降的弧度也夠令人心驚。

　　差點敲破頭的Harry看了眼Merlin，Merlin聳聳肩，一臉『我不是早跟你說了？』的無奈，不過他也沒心思理會Harry的抱怨，他面前的控制面板可是全黑的狀況，只能靠最基本也最簡略的技巧維持這架飛機的運行（很不幸的，Merlin在那幾個小時趕工出來的東西還沒辦法抵過籠罩這片區域的干擾程式）。

　　靠著之前的記憶與大致上的座標，Merlin逐漸往Eggsy最可能所在的位置飛去。

　　拉開飛機艙門，Harry坐在門口，企圖以目視尋找標的，此地的溫度之高，光探頭出去，他便起了層薄汗，漫天飛舞的黃沙隨之黏附在皮膚上，干擾視線。

　　Harry第一個瞧見的東西，是天上徘徊不去的墨黑禿鷹，數量之多，難以想見。無須他提醒，Merlin早從善如流的往那方向飛去。有禿鷹，有屍體，基本常識，不是？

　　很快的，熱風混著濃烈的血腥味與乾燥的空氣充斥在兩人鼻腔，即使早習慣這種味道，卻依然有反胃之感。

　　「Galahad應該在這附近。」Merlin沒有探頭的餘韻，只能出聲提醒：「給我幾分鐘找地方降落。」河谷太大了，若不是那座巨型屍塚他們現在還找不到這地方。

　　「不用。」Harry斷然否定Merlin的提議，卻沒藏好下一句話裡乾啞到幾乎恐懼的音調。「我看見他了。」

　　從上空看，那是一個被禿鷹包圍的小點，那身軀是如此小，僅有一條鋼索將他懸在半空中，讓黑羽紛飛，貪婪的構築出這座血腥的酷熱牢籠。

　　若不是頂頭露出那一點金黃髮絲與依然完整的牛津鞋，Harry根本認不出人，而這些嗜血的鳥禽直到槍聲響起的霎那，才肯釋放牠們垂涎已久的俘虜。

　　「我下去了，飛穩一點。」

　　一躍而下，鋼索堅固的將Harry懸在半空中，緩慢往Eggsy接近。最先落在Harry眼中的是幾乎磨到見骨的手腕，暗血蔓流在袖口上，汙了大量的鮮紅，順著暗藍衣袖往下，他只見同樣髒汙的髮絲與低垂著，看不清表情的臉龐。可等到再往下了點，一塊塊的汙血混著髒汙的鳥羽，在Eggsy半張臉上凝固成怵目驚心的面具。

　　等到兩人差不多同個高度後，Harry幾乎是迫不及待的將Eggsy攬入懷中，並訝異人類居然能滾燙到這個地步。「醒醒。」柔和得幾乎如同枕邊情話的嗓音，不知在安慰誰的顫抖？「我們要回去了。」

　　男孩沒有反應，Harry指尖卻感受到有如神跡般，微弱的呼吸。

　　沒有顧慮Eggsy臉上的髒汙，Harry先是寬慰的親了對方臉頰，才朝Merlin喊道：「拉我們上去。」

　　鋼索拉動的力量簡直小得可怕，但Harry的確感受到這股拉力，小且堅持，不肯放棄。

　　Harry一直到抱著Eggsy倒落在直升機裡時，他才伸手解開那磨人的錶帶。有時候，東西做得太堅固果然不是件好事。

　　「怎麼沒先解開？」Merlin瞥了眼Harry，頗為不解。

　　「我怕沒抓好他。」多一份安全，即使是份有些危險的安全，Harry依然相當樂意。「他得去醫院。」不管是腫脹變形的手臂還是高到破表的體溫，Eggsy需要的醫療措施可能跟他一個多月前不相上下。

　　「不用你提醒。」Merlin回應：「你要不要先──」聽見後方傳來幾乎是臨頭倒下的水聲，他頓時無言，過幾秒才換了一句：「你就不能留點讓引擎降溫？」

　　「缺一個小時的水不會讓引擎燒壞。」拔出蝴蝶刀，Harry完全沒憐香惜玉的迅速俐落割開裁縫師辛苦的手工。若不是他邊割邊罵：「你們沒考慮中暑這個問題嗎？」倒還有點紳士風度，偏偏他沒有，於是這畫面──Merlin很惋惜自己沒看見，事後想想才深覺這應該是件不錯的『威脅』材料。

　　「Eggsy執行的是夜間任務，他在都市裡，都市裡有空調。」Merlin反駁之餘，不忘提醒對方裝上那該死的醫療監測儀，醫療長可等著這東西傳回的資訊。「如果沒意外的話，他現在應該在回倫敦的路上。」意為，要怪就怪這場突如其來的自殺攻擊，別把氣撒潑在我身上。

　　「為何不考慮一下白天的狀況？」Harry扯開Eggsy的襯衣，繼續倒水。隨著汙血被沖刷殆盡，他看見Eggsy潮紅的肌膚上全是各式各樣的抓痕淤青，有人類的，也有鳥禽的，觸目所及，沒一處完好。

　　Harry咬牙，當作沒看見面前景象，他不能慌。於是，他繼續將那些煩人的衣物割除。到最後，除了底褲外，Eggsy全被他扒光了，所有傷口與疤痕都收盡眼底，而他只將目光轉到最麻煩的一處上頭。「Merlin。」

　　Merlin沒回頭，從Harry的聲音他便能大致分辨狀況。「怎麼？」從後方持續傳出的機器聲判斷，不像是Eggsy死了，沒死就是件好事，可對方怎麼殺氣騰騰的，幾乎要殺人？

　　「Eggsy左肩膀跟左手腕脫臼，右手臂應該有骨折，我無法確認。」Harry語調平淡得像是『他早上多吃了點蛋，胃有點脹氣』一樣。「我得把它接回去。」

　　脫臼這種東西，越晚接越容易有後遺症這點Merlin是知道，但他沒想過──聽見幾聲粗啞的尖鳴，Merlin暗自翻個白眼，這下好了，連檢測意識都免了。「彈性繃帶在急救包裡。」

　　Harry沒有回應，不過依照後頭傳出的聲音來看，他正在翻找除了彈性繃帶外的其他東西。Merlin等了幾秒，看對方會不會提出任何需要跟醫療長回報的內容，卻聽見機器傳出心跳聲突然拔高，再陡降到一個詭異的平靜頻率。

　　「Harry？」Merlin連忙呼喚，依然沒回應。

　　冒著撞山的風險，Merlin偏頭往後看去──略去那些光看就覺得『這下可要糟』的傷勢不談，原本以為會一直昏到倫敦的Eggsy居然張開了眼，目光卻渙散得像什麼都沒看見。

　　Eggsy應該有看見什麼，不是嗎？被注視的那名正忙著清洗他髒汙的傷口，壓根沒發現人醒了。

　　Merlin原本還想出聲提醒，後來想了想，他又轉過頭去，繼續駕駛直升機。

　　有些事，還是不要說的好。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「幸虧他年輕。」

　　後來，醫療長以種安撫性質多於實質效應的語調向Merlin解釋：「要不然我會建議你們找葬儀社。」

　　也幸好Eggsy還活著，要不然Merlin下一個動作絕對是阻止Harry抓起雨傘掃射。而身為話題之一的事主這回坐在Eggsy床旁，根本沒理會他們在說些什麼，Harry只是望著那幾乎被無數的管路與儀器掩埋的男孩，專注且沉默的消失在自己的思緒裡。

　　Merlin拉把椅子，決心跟Harry一起耗著。「他會沒事的。」

　　「我知道。」Harry沒轉移目光，他仍注目Eggsy胸膛的起伏與蒼白的唇色。

　　拿出平板，Merlin低下頭，處理起累積好幾天的公文。「……你決定好了？」

　　Harry這才轉頭看向Merlin，一抹自嘲的笑容緩緩浮現在嘴角：「我想不到拒絕的理由。」

　　Merlin微笑的遞出平板，上頭是一份嶄新的工作合約，Arthur專用。

　　「請多指教，Arthur。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　三天後，Eggsy在消毒水味的包裹下醒來，茫然的眼神落到一旁坐著看資料的Roxy身上，浮現了然的自嘲。可他出聲呼喚對方時，這份自嘲又被丟回心裡藏著，不願給人看見分毫。「嗨，Roxy。」粗啞如砂紙磨過的駭人嗓音連他自己都嚇了一跳，更別說Roxy了，女孩根本被他嚇得瞬間從椅子上跳起。

　　「Eggsy！」Roxy瞪向埋頭低笑的Eggsy，表情與其說是慍怒，不如說是欣喜。「我的老天！你快嚇死我了！」

　　「妳是指我現在的樣子還是之前的樣子？」瞧瞧他身上該有的管路都有，不該有的也有，一手卡著石膏，一手被繃帶纏得幾乎有兩倍大，想必之前一定更精彩。

　　Roxy賞Eggsy一個白眼：「閉嘴，Merlin差點沒活剝了情報組的皮。」

　　Eggsy貌似惋惜的嘆息：「我怎麼沒早點醒來？」那場面肯定精彩！

　　「早點醒來痛死你嗎？醫生今早才把鎮定劑往下調。」

　　Eggsy聳肩：「痛一點也好，要不然像現在這樣上不上下不下的，連自己發生什麼事都不知道，只能乖乖躺在這，妳不知道這樣很無聊嗎？」

　　「Eggsy。」Roxy身子往前傾，刻意壓低聲量：「還處在調查階段的東西我不能說，但跟你說你的傷勢應該沒關係。」

　　Eggsy挑眉，這麼誇張？但他還是做出一副願聞其詳的乖寶寶樣子。「快說快說──」

　　「Lancelot要跟你說你的兩隻手廢了，現在除了張口吃東西、說話煩人以外什麼事都不能做。」Merlin頂著一張『你不給我乖乖躺著，我就打斷你的腿』的表情走了進來。「由於你是少數幾名意識清楚的生還者，如果沒問題的話，麻煩報告那天晚上的狀況。」

　　Eggsy瞪大眼，不敢置信：「現在？」

　　Merlin沒理會Eggsy的裝模作樣。「第一時間，記憶最清楚。」

　　「好吧。」Eggsy癱在床上，如實把記得的所有事照順序說出口，包括那名現在想起來絕對是幻覺跟誤認的Grace跟──也許他沒有那麼誠實，他沒說自己看見了Harry。那肯定是他熱瘋後把某位騎士跟Harry給搞混了。他不可能看見他。

　　「謝謝你的坦承。」語畢，Merlin檢查完Eggsy傷勢就走了。

　　Eggsy轉頭看向Roxy：「幾個人？」從Merlin隻字不提死傷人數他便知道事態要糟，可不知道到底糟糕到什麼地步？

　　Roxy嘆息：「Eggsy…」

　　「Roxy，我得知道。」

　　Roxy飛快報了一串數字。Eggsy聽了，沉默幾秒後才出聲：「裡頭有沒有一名女嬰？大約一歲大，穿著粉紅色小碎花的衣服。」

　　「我不清楚。」Roxy記得，至少是她聽說，有一塊嬰兒才會用的碎花布被Eggsy死死抓在手中，醫療長差點把他搞到骨折了才將整塊布扯出來，可是這塊布料原本的擁有者呢？沒有人有答案，連Merlin都閉口不提。

　　斷斷續續，Eggsy又問了幾個問題，包含『集體自殺』、『主使者』跟『倖存者』，他想知道所有的事，越多越好。

　　Roxy怎麼可能不明瞭這是男孩不想讓自己腦袋空下來，去想那個『如果……』的壞習慣？她依然照實給出答案，一場有如屠殺般的死亡，緣由為一名程式設計師精細設計。

　　設局的分別有兩首歌，在不同的時間點撥放，一首前，一首後，彼此距離長達一周。這兩首蘊含的暗示混合則是這場瘋狂的自殺活動。只聽到其中一首的下場？Eggsy已經有答案了。

　　至於Eggsy的傷勢？Merlin那句話已經很能說明整體的狀況，但男孩還是想聽更細微的，他也真的聽到了──左手腕與左肩脫臼、左前臂韌帶撕裂、左側肱骨旋轉性骨折（得打石膏三個月。）、右手臂嚴重的壞死性筋膜炎合併腔室症候群（讓他獲得直切過整條手臂的一刀），還有一堆大大小小的撕裂傷、擦傷跟最主要讓他躺在床上快兩星期的熱中暑。

　　「你今年的病假剛好用光了，Galahad。」

　　一連串聽下來，Eggsy真以為會聽見Roxy說了這麼一句，但對方沒有，接下來的幾天醫療長也沒提。Merlin只在他醒來那天來過，之後彷彿當作他不存在。Roxy後來轉述對方正忙著這場自殺事件的後續跟Arthur的交接事項。

　　「Arthur交接？」Eggsy真的有那麼一點興趣了。誰叫他住了這麼久的院，連半點樂趣消遣都沒有呢？好吧，他是有點消遣──調戲護士或護佐。這點樂趣沒幾天就被Merlin以廣播徹底禁止，還被威脅再這樣下去他直接幫他插鼻胃管，由機械灌食，省得每天只會耍嘴皮子。「是誰？」

　　「不認識，我只瞧見名字。」Roxy挫敗的嘆息，虧她很有自信能看到對方尊容，結果連Percival都阻止她接近新的Arthur。「Merlin把他保護得很好，從哪來的都不知道。」

　　「這麼寶貝？」Eggsy越來越有興趣了：「該不會是個糟老頭吧？」

　　「不知道。他們說就職典禮那天就知道了。」Roxy不悅的撇嘴：「那天你應該會出院吧。」

　　「也許。」Eggsy聳肩：「這得看醫生放不放人。」

　　事實上，Eggsy覺得醫療長頗有要把他關個十年八個月的打算，連半個小時的透氣放風都不給，只肯讓他坐在窗邊曬陽光，完全當成巨型植物在養。

　　後來，Eggsy發現若不是他死纏爛打，以各式各樣五花八門的理由堅持自己得趕快出院的話，醫療長還真的打算把他關到Arthur就職典禮後再放人回家。

　　「一點都不懂得別人苦心。」許諾完出院日期，醫療長抱怨：「我是在幫你，孩子。」

　　Eggsy咧嘴一笑，全然敷衍，根本沒在意對方到底說些什麼。誰叫醫療長極端狠心的將日期壓在Arthur就職當天，一整個就是不打算放人。不過，他還是提前閃人了，趁所有人不注意時偷跑的。

　　Eggsy才不管失蹤一名騎士會發生怎樣的醫療部恐慌，他得透口氣，呼吸點沒有消毒水味的骯髒空氣。

　　披著從裁縫店摸來的大衣，Eggsy漫步於倫敦街道上，有目的性的朝特定方位走去。他沒有叫計程車，也沒有搭地鐵，更小心翼翼的將打著石膏的左手臂藏在衣袖裡，裝作自己無病無傷，像是要走回家過夜般，輕鬆愜意。

　　某些方面來論，Eggsy的確是要回家，不是有Michelle等待的那一個。照他現在這模樣，她肯定被嚇出心臟病。而是曾經待到快生根發霉的Harry‧Hart的住所。其實那也算他家了，Merlin不都把鑰匙交給了他？

　　熟門熟路的打開門，Eggsy沒有發出任何聲音，連腳步聲都放到最輕。他習慣如此，更習慣摸黑走入屋內，經過沒有一點食物氣味的廚房，直接倒在沙發上，裹著毛毯入眠。即使常睡到全身痠痛，但在這睡比任何地方更能睡得安穩。

　　臉埋在沙發靠枕上，Eggsy如釋重負的嘆息，濃厚的睡意悄然飄落到他眼簾，拉他入夢。可男孩沒有睡，他仍勉強張大眼，緩緩將客廳掃視一回。有什麼東西不太對勁，但他認不得是哪。

　　Eggsy硬拉著快沉入黑暗裡的意識思索半天，最終將目光落到擺得太過整齊的筆記本上。他還沒寫呢。他又能寫些什麼呢？他搞砸了任務（雖然東西還是有送去該送的地方），更害得數以千計的人命喪枯谷。即使Merlin判定錯不在他，他卻忘不了曾經落在懷裡的溫暖。那麼小，那麼脆弱，卻無比美好。

　　伸出手，Eggsy翻開大半空白的筆記，思索該怎麼紀錄，卻沒想到原本的紀錄段上頭多了一段話，同樣以密碼寫作，以冷硬的數字勾勒出真切的勸語──【Eggsy，客房不是用來當裝飾的。】

　　Eggsy瞪著這串數字，原本想好的內容全然忘去，他認得字跡，但──他看向周遭仍蒙著暗黑色調的屋子，自嘲的笑了。好吧，這肯定是夢，他絕對是倒在沙發上的瞬間就睡著了。

　　抬頭看向天花板，Eggsy以一種苦中作樂的方式笑了。「希望是場好夢。」他站起身，未顧痠痛得幾乎快癱掉的四肢，緩步往樓上走去。

　　「也許是場爛夢，跟之前的那些一樣。」

　　Eggsy知道他會看見什麼──Harry躺在臥室床上，額頭的傷口流淌出一地的暗血──也算是好夢，至少他有見到他不是嗎？而不是對著回憶憑空去思索、去弔念。

　　樓梯到頂了。這層的黑暗總是特別厚重，彷彿外頭街道的燈光全被透亮的玻璃拒絕，半點都照不進來。但景色還是有點變化，些許潛意識的巧思，一盞昏黃的燈光透過臥室門縫，點亮黑暗的一角。

　　Eggsy望著這片微弱的昏黃，難得裹足不前。理智上，他知道這是夢，再爛再慘也超出不了之前潛意識的創意。情感上，他有些退縮，不知該如何靠近。

　　最終，Eggsy磨磨蹭蹭花了快十分鐘才走到門口，打開門則花了另一個十分鐘。門開啟的瞬間，一道蘊含責備的嗓音清亮的從房內傳出。

　　「無視醫療長的勸告自行出院、偷拿裁縫師未完成的外套、擅自闖入他人家中這幾點我暫且不計，但敲門，Eggsy，為何你總忘了這件事？」

　　Eggsy傻了，徹底的傻了。他看著怡然自得的坐在單人沙發上翻閱書籍的Harry‧Hart，壓根就沒發現自己笑得跟瘋了沒什麼兩樣，腦袋的混亂度大概也差不到哪去，可他還是設法擠出一句感謝上蒼（不管那是誰）的句子。「喔、我的老天爺，這真是操他媽的奇蹟！」

　　「注意用詞，Eggsy。」

　　窩在門前，Eggsy笑得更瘋，眼淚都快被他笑了出來。「操！我真懷念這個。」他蜷成一團，笑盈盈的望著Harry，沒有靠近的打算。夢太美，醒來只會更痛。「很高興在這一團亂後又見到你了，Harry，如果你能早個二十幾天，我會很樂意跟你上去──天堂？地獄？總之──不管那是什麼地方。」

　　Harry終於發現Eggsy的腦袋不在狀況上，他闔上書，裹著深紅色的睡袍緩步走到Eggsy面前，表情沒有特別的變化，卻在明確看見男孩逐漸僵硬的肩膀後停步，留給兩人不過一個手臂長的距離。「起來，Eggsy。」

　　「這麼快就要醒來了？好吧。」Eggsy爬起身，姿態不是很優雅，不過在一隻手打著石膏的狀況下，也很難優雅到哪去。「謝謝你出現，Harry，我想我還能再撐個十來年才過去找你。」他伸出手，咧嘴一笑：「如果你更常出現就好了。」

　　Harry握住Eggsy的手，猛然一拉，讓根本沒站穩的男孩徹底撞到他懷裡，整個人僵硬得跟一具石像沒啥兩樣，對方根本不敢伸出手抱住Harry或做出比較像樣的抵抗。

　　拍拍埋在胸前的金毛腦袋，Harry無奈的嘆息：「我沒死，你這傻小子。」

　　Eggsy伸出手，以一種不知名的顫抖緊抓住Harry，像是自己即將崩毀消失，Harry是唯一能維持他形貌的物品。逐漸的，他的身體也真像是如此般，像一團沒骨骼的軟體生物軟化，最後整個癱在Harry身上。

　　良久，Harry才聽見一聲破碎的「騙子。」，在他能給出任何回應前，Eggsy抬起頭，硬將兩人拉出一段距離，笑說（雖然誰都看得出他哭了）：「這真是個好夢，但我想我該醒了，別讓我不想回去面對現實，Harry。」

　　「這就是現實，別否定它。」Harry沒讓Eggsy撒手跑掉，可男孩僵硬的身軀暗示強硬的拒絕，他無法再靠近，卻不肯放手。

　　Eggsy看著Harry，有那麼一瞬間，他像終於明白了，但隨著他說出的話語，Harry了解男孩根本沒有清醒。還是說，不想清醒？

　　「親我。親我我就承認這不是一場夢。」

　　要求很清楚，但是時間、地點、人物不管哪方便都顯然不太正常，可Eggsy不管這些，他想快點醒來，他不想再作夢，一個吻總是個良方，不是嗎？Harry不可能會──Harry照要求吻過來時，Eggsy才發覺，他將整件事想得太簡單了，他才不會放棄這個吻，管他什麼現實與夢境！Harry正在吻他，他才不要──一隻手攀附到Harry頸後，Eggsy整個黏靠在Harry身上，吻他吻得像是最後一個奇蹟，他獨有、他專屬──他這輩子唯一一個，他很可恥的發現自己硬了，Harry也是，不過後者隱藏的比較好。

　　「去他的美夢！」脫下蔽體的大衣，Eggsy迫不及待的想繼續，哪怕是場南柯一夢他也無所謂，到嘴的肉不吃？怎麼可能！

　　「Eggsy，停下。」Harry似乎還有點理性，也只是似乎，他那塊硬得跟石頭沒兩樣。鬼才相信他不想要。

　　「別想。」未顧發疼的手臂，Eggsy扯住Harry衣領，硬將唇碾了上去。

　　這吻沒什麼技巧，但足夠讓Harry醒覺兩人正在擦槍走火，即將萬劫不復。他扯住Eggsy手腕，硬是分開這兩人都有點……好吧、挺陶醉的吻。「住手。」

　　Eggsy甩開Harry （畢竟對方一開始沒用什麼力量），不甘示弱的吼了回去：「停什麼！？」他用力抹了抹紅腫的嘴唇，嚐到血腥。「你整整把我丟在醫療部三個禮拜！三個禮拜！！！不聞不問，連委託Merlin傳條操他的口訊都沒有！對！我是懷疑了，那又怎樣？你死了快兩個月，這兩個月你有想到我嗎？沒有。你閃我閃得跟鬼一樣，壓根不打算說一聲『他媽的我還活著』這類屁話！現在發現對我有性趣，想找人幹一砲才來找我？滾你媽的去死啦！就算我是流鶯也不接你這種客！！！」一咬牙，Eggsy把想到的話全罵出口，經心偽裝的英倫口音沒了，取而代之的是他原本的粗啞聲調以及連珠炮的穢語：「如果你討厭我，認為我任務失敗，操他的丟你的臉，直接叫我滾出裁縫店便行了，少在那給我軟釘子碰！！！」

　　Harry搓揉眉際，宛如想壓抑蜂擁上來的火氣般，深深的嘆息：「Eggsy。」

　　「操！你又想幹嗎！？」吼了都吼了，Eggsy這下死豬不怕開水燙，直接雙手環胸，怒氣兇兇的瞪著Harry，一臉『你想打就快點打，老子還想睡！』的表情。

　　「先聲明我沒有認為你丟我的臉，事實上我頗以你為傲。」見Eggsy不打算相信的扯了嘴角，Harry不得不語帶暗示。「至少，我對輕視的人不是這種反應。」

　　Eggsy翻個白眼。好吧，他們兩個都還硬著呢，這很能說明狀況，不是嗎？「所以？」他試探性的往前走了一步，Harry沒後退也沒出現防禦性的動作，完全隨男孩貼近。

　　「再者，剛回來那段時間我得考慮許多事，」無視Eggsy伸出的手和靠過來的身子，Harry繼續表明：「裁縫店內部更因King跟少數騎士的死亡呈現混亂，Merlin也許能控制住，但撐不久。」

　　眼見Harry沒有反抗，Eggsy變本加厲的纏上去，整個身子黏住Harry，頭更埋到對方頸項旁又舔又啃。雖然Harry有稱讚他，但不發洩點火氣實在難以撫平被忽略兩個多月的感受。

　　「別咬，Eggsy，我在說正經的。」隨著Eggsy壓上來的重量，Harry往後靠坐在床鋪上，沒什麼怒意的抱怨。

　　「我有在聽，先生。」Eggsy雖是這麼說，但也只是嘴上說說，手腳可一點都不乾淨。

　　「至於前三個星期──你還在密集接受醫療處置，連意識都不是很清楚，醫療長更是連續六天，每天丟給我一張病危通知書。我沒那麼混蛋，會在那時候出現在你面前，徹底毀掉所有治療。」一名陷入混亂的騎士？說真格的，當時即使有Harry幫忙還是忙到快炸的Merlin實在不需要再多這一件事。

　　Eggsy停下目前的進犯（他快把Harry的睡袍扒了）。「為什麼我的病危通知書是發給你？」

　　「因為我是你的導師。」Harry四兩撥千金回應，無意去提當時他根本在Eggsy病房裡生了根、發了芽，趕都趕不走。「再者，」他煩躁的脫去快變成束縛道具的睡袍，無奈的將目光轉到依然趴在他身上攻城掠地的Eggsy。「難道你不認為對你來說，我太老了嗎？」

　　「不覺得。」Eggsy秒答。

　　Harry隨即翻個白眼，滿臉『你都沒在聽我說話』的無奈，他到底該怎麼說Eggsy才會聽進去？

　　「嘿！我是說認真的！」挺起跨坐在Harry身上的身子，Eggsy極端嚴肅的表示：「騎士平均餘命大約四十五歲。別反擊，Harry，我看過醫療部的研究，英國男性平均餘命則是七十六歲，我不過二十初，而你？五十吧。」隨意猜測完年紀，無視對方丟出的反駁歲數，Eggsy挑眉，相當樂觀的宣布：「所以，如果足夠幸運的話，我們還有快三十年可以揮霍，這對我來說夠了。」

　　Harry相當現實的反駁：「也許不超過三十年。」

　　「喔、Harry，」Eggsy咧嘴一笑，十足的流氓地痞：「我很死心眼的。」邊說邊狠狠磨了Harry完全沒消退的欲望，相當滿意的發現對方眼神因為欲望變得深邃。

　　「我領覺到了。」Harry瞥一眼Eggsy仍腫脹的欲望：「但──」

　　「不接受『但』！」連忙用手堵住Harry的嘴，Eggsy鄭重表示：「撿了東西就要負責，我只會選擇你，不管何時都一樣。」

　　Harry看著Eggsy，他就這麼定定的看著他，沒有試圖說話，也沒有拉開Eggsy的手。沒多久，Eggsy便感覺到一個溫熱潮濕的東西在舔弄他的掌心，他嚇得收手。Harry趁機抓住他，一點一點，一根一根的用舌尖，有如膜拜般，將整隻手舔吻而過。

　　Eggsy往後靠坐到Harry大腿上，血氣逐漸集中在他臉頰，紅透了整張臉。他想收手，又不想收，更別說Harry另一隻手正順著他腰際，逐漸往下撫摸、揉捏，將他慢慢放倒。

　　Eggsy躺到冰冷的木造地板上，順從的側過頭，露出自己仍帶著傷疤的脖頸。Harry壓到Eggsy身上，盯著他，像在考慮該從哪下手。

　　但不過數秒，Eggsy立刻聽到一句冷酷的裁決以及Harry往後退去的身軀。

　　「今天不行。」

　　「Harry！」Eggsy爬起身，絕不承認自己聽起來有一點欲求不滿。

　　「不行。」撿起被甩到地板上的衣袍，Harry毫不猶豫的拒絕：「你需要休息。」從裁縫店走到這的距離並不短，更別說Eggsy身上的傷根本沒有好全。

　　「那口活？」Eggsy拉住Harry衣帶，抬起頭，以一種誘惑般的無辜模樣舔了舔紅潤飽滿的嘴唇。「你不會後悔的。」

　　Harry差一點，就差那麼一點就會答應了。該死的萬惡欲望。

　　「很誘人的提案。不行，Eggsy。」

　　Eggsy撇嘴，退而求其次：「今天晚上一起睡。」晚上不行還有白天，他總有辦法磨到Harry答應。

　　像察覺到Eggsy的心思，走到洗浴間的Harry平淡的補了一句：「明天早上也不行。」

　　「Harry！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　隔日，Merlin很憂慮的發現只要繼承過Galahad名號的騎士，或多或少也跟著繼承『遲到』這該死的習性，再也改不掉。昨晚才被醫療長發出通緝令的Galahad即使在遲到後，依然志得意滿、光明正大穿著一身得體的三件套西裝參加Arthur繼任儀式並且對於Arthur是由Harry‧Hart擔任一點疑問都沒有，彷彿早知道這件事。

　　Lancelot差點因此當眾發出高分貝的尖叫，然後才突然醒覺，那詭異的名字代表的意思是Harry。後來，Merlin鄭重向她表示，那詭異的名字是他的名字，Harry總是很喜歡把他的東西偽裝成自己的來用（是的。沒錯，每位年資超過五年以上，關係夠親密的騎士基本上都知道這件事）。

　　另一名當事人Arthur則氣平八穩、道貌岸然的參加完整場儀式，直到即將飲酒的那瞬間，才將一記眼刀丟給Galahad，逼對方不得不放下手上那杯佳釀。

　　儀式過後，有別於立刻被醫療長拖走的Galahad，Arthur則是平靜的接手所有工作，彷彿沒聽見Galahad邊走邊發出的慘叫、醫療長的怒罵以及Lancelot跟在後頭的逼問。

　　走到Arthur身旁，Merlin淡然詢問：「他什麼時候知道的？」

　　Arthur沒隱瞞：「昨晚。」今早兩方談過後，Galahad才坦承他在吻他的半途便發覺了，只是…只是他們談論的場景與內容實在不是能在公開場合提起的事，會引起身體相當不雅的反應。

　　Merlin暗自挑眉，坦承得這麼快，絕對有戲。「怎麼發現的？」

　　Arthur看了Merlin一眼，努力說服自己老友絕對是想滿足好奇心，而不是收集威脅用的談資，但從對方略挑眉的看戲模樣實在很難察覺到這點。「Merlin，該工作了。」

　　「你知道我會查出來的。」Merlin不鹹不淡的反擊。

　　Arthur嘆息，無奈且放棄的：「隨你吧。」

　　至於Merlin怎麼查清楚的？

　　那是另一個故事了。

 

 

　　The end.


End file.
